Lana Loud
|likes = |dislikes = |quote = "Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty." |voice = Grey Griffin Beata Jankowska-Tizmas Aya Shenee Chloë Lee Constantin Jolanda Granato Karen Vallejo Ana María Camps Frédérique Marlot HyeWon Jeong Cubi Metka Josefine Götestam Lilla Hermann Nataša Popović Jéssica Vieira Raquel Ferreira Larisa Brokhman Irena Hrubá Hara Velasquez Noorhayati Maslini Omar Pinelópi Skalkótou Noha Qais}} |birthday = 6http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163330/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lana/ |pets = |friends = |enemies = Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger Hawk and Hank |powers = Fixing Plumbing Talking to animals Ribbon dancing Good manners knowledge Bloodhounding |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |goal = To be a plumber, veterinarian, or steamfitter |fullname = Lana L. Loud "Future Tense": Certificate. |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |occupation = Elementary school student Handywoman Bluebell Scout Pit crew for Bobbie Fletcher (one day)}} Lana L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At six years old, Lana is the fourth youngest child of the Loud family, and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lola's twin sister (older by two minutes), with whom she attends the first grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Personality Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewed gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness and gross habits, she is a decent enough person and is loving towards her family. She is a junior expert plumber, as seen in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she uses "Big Bertha" (a plunger) to unclog the toilet (although she also aims to make a poop big enough to clog the toilet herself). Other example being in "Suite and Sour" where she fixed a shower. She also possesses extensive knowledge in automotive repair and machinery, and sometimes can be seen fixing Lola's car or even Vanzilla. Nick Description Appearance Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. Her snow attire consists of a yellow coat with matching pants, blue boots with matching gloves, completed with green earmuffs. Hat Lana's hat is a red baseball cap that she wears in every episode she appears in. Lana never wears her hat forwards, she always wears it backwards, and Lana is also shown to sleep with her hat on. The only time where Lana did something that involved her hat was when she wanted Lincoln to sign it in "The Loudest Yard". The only instances where Lana doesn't wear her hat for a majority of the time are in the episodes "In Tents Debate", "Toads and Tiaras", and "The Whole Picture". Alternate Versions Leif Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are boys, Lana is a boy named Leif. Similar to Lana, Leif is obsessed with mud, dirt, and animals. Unlike Lana, who is missing her front teeth, Leif is missing his canines. However, he is much more abrasive than Lana, being mean towards his twin brother Lexx (Lola). He is also very harsh to Lincoln and plays keep-away with the time watch that he needs to go home. However, in the alternate universe where it's one girl and ten boys (instead of one boy and ten girls), Leif's shown to be very caring and protective towards Linka Loud, Lincoln's female counterpart similar to Lana with Lincoln. Leif eventually ceases to exist, as the entire adventure was all just a dream. Royal Flush In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lana interprets the superheroine called Royal Flush, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. She uses a pipe wrench to open up a fire hydrant. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. She appears in Lincoln and Clyde's comic in "Pulp Friction", where she uses her wrench to loosen the bolts on the shark tank, which prevents Wild Card Willy from escaping. Beulah Beulah might be the rabbit version of Lana. Absences :Total episodes: 22 Season 1 *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Out of the Picture" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Friend or Faux? *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" Trivia *According to a tweet from the show's writers, Lana is the older twin. In the episode "Ties That Bind", it is revealed that Lana is older than Lola by two minutes. *Lana was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lana's murky green shirt was originally red in development. *Lana's eyes are blue, as her identical twin Lola's are shown to be in "Study Muffin". Despite this, however, the former's eye color has yet to be seen. *Lana has numerous pets, with most of them being frogs and reptiles. *As shown in "Undie Pressure", Lana whimpers like a dog when she is sad. *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna ruined her and Lola's first Blarney the Dinosaur concert, by jumping on them and others in an attempt to crowd surf. *Lana's ideal superpower is the ability to talk to animals. *Dub Facts: **Lana's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Lola and Lily. ***Lana, Lola, and Lily also share the same voice actress in the Spanish dub of the series, like their older sisters, Lynn and Lucy. ***She also voices their male counterparts in the episode "One of the Boys". **Her Polish name is Henna, with the nickname "Hen." **Her Finnish name is Lara. **Lana's Russian dubber, Larisa Brokhman, also voices Lucy, Lisa, and Clyde. **Lana's Italian dubber, Jolanda Granato, also voices Lori. **Lana's Portuguese dubber, Raquel Ferreira, also voices Luna, Lola, and Clyde. **Lana's Filipino dubber, Hara Velasquez, also voices Lisa. **Lana's Greek dubber, Πηνελόπη Σκαλκώτου, also voices Lynn. *In "Toads and Tiaras": **Lana doesn't know what a dress is, calling it a "weird, sparkly towel". **She dislikes the smell of hairspray, because she says that it smells like "princess farts". **She keeps a variety of tools with her, claiming that it is the "handyman's code". **She scratches her butt to help her think. *In "Making the Case", Lana is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four being Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lucy. *She and Lola are twins, who are both voiced by the same voice actress, and it's also the same in the Latin American, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Swedish, and Arabic dubs of the show. *Her name means "Light". **Along with Leni and Lucy, their names have a meaning related to light. *In "Snow Bored", it is revealed that Lana has a lucky booger in her possession. **She claimed that this booger helped her get through preschool. *She also has a lucky charm in "Pipe Dreams", where she has a lucky chicken bone. *Lana does not seem to like it when people call her "cute", as seen in "Along Came a Sister". **However, in the episodes "Patching Things Up", "Yes Man", and "Tricked!", Lana is called "cute", but she doesn't mind it at all. *It is revealed in "Baby Steps" that she is afraid of heights, similar to Clyde. *According to Episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lana's favorite movie is .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m58s *In "L is for Love", she is revealed to have a crush on a boy named Skippy. *When Lana grows up, she wants to be a "plumber-veterinarian-steam fitter". *Her favorite things to eat are boogers and ABC gum. *According to Chris Savino, he states that the sisters who are girly-girls or fashionistas are usually seen with three eyelashes (Leni, Lola, and Lily). Lana, despite having three eyelashes, is a tomboy instead. This is because Lana and Lola are identical twins. *In "Frog Wild", it is revealed how she met Hops, and how he became both her pet, and her friend. *After "Patching Things Up", both she and Lola are Bluebell Scouts. *In "Room with a Feud", it is revealed that she has a pet rattlesnake, despite the fact that rattlesnakes are venomous. *In "Fool's Paradise", it is revealed that Lana is allergic to rhubarb. **She mentions that she has an ant colony. *In "Garage Banned", it is revealed that Lana often sleeps in Lori's bed after she has a nightmare. **In that same episode, she apparently wears a pair of muddy boots to bed. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram: **Her one wish is to free every animal at the zoo. **Nobody knows that she doesn't hate using soap. **The one place she wants to go to is the Bathroom Museum in Kohler, Wisconsin. **Her biggest pet peeve is when people begin clapping when a plane lands. *Lana has acted like a dog on some occasions: **In "Undie Pressure", she runs to the door like a dog with her tongue sticking out until she is stopped by Lola and lays down, whimpering, in Charles' dog bed. **In "Study Muffin", she has a food bowl with her name and was drinking water out of it. **In "Room With a Feud", she was playing with a rope toy with Charles until she is stopped by Lola. **In "Fool's Paradise", she walks in a circle before she sleeps. **In "Snow Way Out", she can smell Vanzilla while trying to find it. She claims that Charles has given her bloodhound lessons. **In "Scales of Justice", it is revealed that both she and Leni were unaware that 10,000 was a real number. **In Leni's podcast episode, it is revealed Lana's family buys dog treats and squeaky toys for her. *According to Lola in "Tea Tale Heart", Lana only washes her hat once a year. Clip Queen of The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon UK References es:Lana Loud fr:Lana Loud he:לאנה רעש id:Lana Loud pl:Henryka Harmidomska pt-br:Lana Loud ru:Лана Лауд tl:Lana Loud